edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Edd n Eddy:the Next Dunamist
Plot One night, Ed had a dream that he met a giant humanoid being that warned him about the dangers coming to Earth in form of what it called a 'Space Beast', before waking up, the giant gave him a necklace, he said if he belived in himself, he will be granted great power, the next day he tried to warn everybody, but due to Ed being an Otaku, they blantly ignored him and told him to back off, that is until a giant monster suddenly appeared and caused havoc, Ed tried to use the power of the necklace, but due to not beliving in himself, he is unable to do so, leaving him unable to do anything but watch the horor as the space beast cause havoc throught the world, as the Space beast cause destruction towards the world, the military tried it's best to stop it, but every attemp to do so ends in failure, elsewhere, Edd and Eddy found Ed at their old hangout and asks him whats going on, Ed explained everything but unlike the others, his friends belived him and asked him why didn't he belived in himself, it is revealed that back when he was 13, he lost a baseball game when his team needed him the most because he broke his leg, after that incident, the team kicked him out and said he is nothing but a useless otaku who has big dreams, after hearing this, Edd and Eddy reminded him that he has to let go of the past and deal with the present situation, hearing this, Ed thanked his friends and tell them to find somewhere to hide because the Space Beast is coming, elsewhere, The Space Beast tear himself throught the city trying to find the only being who can defeat him:Ed, not knowing that he is actually walking towards a trap that was set by the military, which was planting thousands of explosives on the ground and detonating them as soon as he steps on the point, the plan however only made him angrier than destroyed him, causing him to go on another rampage, Ed, seeing this, wasted no time and yelled at the monster, saying that he(Ed) is what he's looking for, the Space Beast then responded by pounding the ground, sending Ed 100 feet in the air, Ed(who was unconcius) then had a vision of the giant again, saying that he has to belive in himself, Ed wasted no time and quickly grabbed the necklace and raised it in the air, creating a blinding light, it is then that ed has transformed into something huge: an Ultraman!, everyone(especially Edd and Eddy) was stunned that someone like Ed, who they thought was a useless Otaku could become something like that. as Ultraman and the Space Beast battle rages on, the Space Beast was gaining the upper hand, it absorbed a flock of birds which gave it wings and took off to the skies, Ultraman followed it, but it proved to be a challanging foe, Edd and Eddy relised that Ed can't do it alone, so they highjacked two fighter jets from the military and took off to the battle, as Ultraman was trying to knock the Space Beast do wn, the Space Beast took this opurtunity to catch him in an armlock and absorbed his energy, as the colour time on Ultraman's chest started to blink, it would seem he will suffer defeat! but luckily Edd and Eddy managed to free Ed by shooting at the Space Beast's back, distracting him, Ed used this opurtunity to free himself and fire a slash ing beam at the Space Beast's wings, causing it to fall back into the ground, Ed thanked Edd and Eddy and flew backed down to end this once and for all, once there, he saw the Space Beast getting itself back up, Ed gathered all his energy and put his hands in a shape of a cross firing a beam that desolved the Space Beast to nothing, ending it's raid of teror once and for all, the world cheered as the threat is no longer, and the World is safe.One month later, Ed had another vision of Ultraman, saying that it is not over, and there will be more coming, seeing this, Ed was asked to join a special military group called the Night Raiders, which consis of: Kevin,Nazz,Rolf,Edd and Eddy, after joining, he was elected the leader and swore to keep the Earth safe from evil, as the next Dunamist! Cast Ed as Himself, Age 20, currently unemployed, still lives with his Parents and Sarah, he is the Next Dunamist Edd as Himself, Age 20, works as a scientist and engineer Eddy as Himself Age 20, works as an undercover cop Special guest: Ultraman The Next/Nexus as Himself and The One as The Space Beast Kevin '''as himself, Age 20, best friends with the eds, married to Nazz, works as a coach '''Nazz as herself, Age 20, married to kevin, friends with the eds, works as a doctor Sarah And Jimmy as themselves, Age 17, currently dating, still in high school Rolf as himself, Age 20, friends with the eds, works as a barber, part time police officer Jonny as himself, Age 20, enemies of the kids, work information unknown Trivia *This story is the result of the Author thinking "what if Ed became ultraman?" *Another reason is because the Author has yet to see any fanfics about a crossover of the two shows. *the necklace Ed wears is based of the one we saw at the Ultraman zero movie *Jimmy and Sarah are dating in this story. *Double D can highjack military jets *a sequal series is in progress Category:Movies Category:Science Fiction Category:Complete fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction